Ruffled Feathers
by Hipster Kitty
Summary: Dean and Cas have been trying to hold back their desires for eachother for awhile now. Deans been wanting to see his wings too, and after Sam leaves, he discovers that the wings are only to be seen by certain people.. unable to contain their cravings for eachother, they make the night a night to be remembered. Wing!kink, Top!cas, Contains swearing and sex.


"So when are you gonna do it, Cas?" I played. Muffled giggles coming from Sam who sat behind his laptop, clicking and typing away. Things were quiet in the small motel room Sam and I had rented, but not in a bad way, more of a "feeling calm and close" kinda way. The clock on the wall ticking and the breeze brushing past the curtains and filling the air with an earthy, spring scent.

"Dean, you know I mustn't." Castiel stated plainly, He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Sam's quiet laughter carried on, he shook his head. We have been begging and teasing for him to show us his wings, it was only funny how Cas reacted when I first asked.

"C'mon man, show us how grand and marvelous they are." I laughed and Cas tilted his face down, blushing. He uncrossed his arms and stuck them into the pockets of his trench coat.

"You've been pestering me the entire morning, my wings are a personal thing to me and much too overwhelming for human eyes."

"Oh now you're just bragging." I smirked, toying with him was fun, but I did truly want to see his wings. I wanted to see them, I wanted to know how big they were, felt like, everything. My heart raced at thought of him showing me, since it was supposed to be a personal thing.

"Dean, leave the poor angel and his wings alone," Sam grinned, shutting his laptop, "Let's go get breakfast."

I jumped up off the bed and followed Sam and Cas out of the door, touching Castiels back and taunting him about his wings.

* * *

"How long will Sam be out?" Castiel asked, his deep, raspy voice was always nice to hear, especially during the empty night.

"Probably until tomorrow morning, he went off to a bar, probably in hopes of getting laid," I laughed, "Why?"

He was silent for awhile, sitting on Sam's bed while I sprawled out on mine. It was almost 11 and Cas was still here, choosing to stay here with me. He should've gone back to where ever he hangs out, he even could have been Sam's _wing man_ for the night. I doubted it, he wasn't too good with that stuff. He was still quiet as he fumbled with his hands, seeming lost in thought. "I was just wondering."

I laughed, "You gonna show me your wings, now, huh?" I'm sure it was getting old, not even funny anymore, but I wanted to push it.

Silence again. Maybe I shouldn't have spoken up, It was rude to keep asking. Before I could apologize he spoke up, quietly.

"Dean, Angel wings are..." He turned his head away slightly, "Slightly sensitive to, uh, people we fondly care about."

"They were practically showing when I first saw you?" I questioned, I was sure I knew what he was getting at.

He shifted his eyes up until they met mine, a gentle familiarity in the bright blue he had, "But you didn't actually physically see them, It's a trusting gesture towards someone you admire to let them see and especially feel your wings."

Things went quiet again, but this time it was me who had to reply. I knew what Cas was saying, and I was scared to say anything back, but the stillness in the air was suffocating me and I had to break it. "Cas, you love me don't you?" I asked, sitting up slowly. Castiel and I, have in fact, confessed to having feelings to one another. He said he loved me, I said it back. We've kissed a few times, but not much more than that. We rarely spoke of it, avoided it mostly. I remember the day we first confessed it, warm and windy. We sat on the back of the impala next to a gas station while Sam bought food. Cas and I had been having an awkward tension between us that week and he finally let the words slip. He seemed sad at first, until I repeated them back, his face lighting up. I didn't want to talk about it anymore after that, it gave me an odd feeling to confess. We made out softly and slowly that night and it was amazing. I was never happier but we had to stop before it got more serious and we woke Sam up. We only did that sort of thing every other week or so, and I would always pull away or stop abruptly, afraid of anything more. But I did love him, I loved the way he never pushed for an explanation or something more. I loved the way he set his hands on me, soft, nothing I've ever felt before.

"More than you may think, Dean." He whispered, to himself mainly.

I got off the bed and moved over to the other, sitting beside Castiel. My fingers crept up slowly so they were touching his, an electric feeling ran up my arm. He looked up at me, knowing tonight was a good night to be in love, without anyone knowing. I leaned over, taking my time, and kissed him. Eventually I pulled away, lingering close to his face and hearing him breathe. "So are you gonna show me now? We're pretty intimate." I smirked.

"Hmm," Castiel scooted up further onto the bed and dragged me along, a playful grin spread across his lips," I'm an angel, it takes a lot to satisfy me."

He leaned in and kissed me again, his mouth was warm and pleasing, pushing and pulling on one anothers lips. I moved my hands up to his neck, holding on gently. "Is it hot in here?" I whispered as I tugged lightly on his coat. Cas slid it off and waited for me to remove mine. His left hand firmly gripped the bottom of my back and laid me down. Our mouths still moving in pattern, and the occasional slip of tongue. I felt him lift his head up, looking down on me with the most gorgeous blue eyes. His expression was serious, looking lost.

Cas slowly sat up, his weight pushing against my groin made my breath hitch. "Dean, would you like to see them?" He lazily lifted his shirt over his head, ruffling his already messy hair in the progress, "My wings?"

I couldn't help but smile wide, the foolish expression on my face made him perk up a bit. Castiel hovered down again and whispered a soft "okay" against my lips before lightly pressing down on them. I felt his tongue graze my slightly open mouth, gently, and too slow for my taste. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a rougher embrace. Our hips grinding together quickly. He let out a short sigh and went down to my jaw for a kiss, his teeth grazing my warm skin. My head rolled back a notch and i felt the pressure in the room disorientate, a heavy cold feeling in the air for a split second. Then a blinding white light flashed, It all happened so fast I wasn't even sure it actually happened, until I opened my eyes.

"Cas, I'm dizzy-"

His wings were gorgeous. A vast shadow cast over me me as they spread out, interrupting me. Each wing was about 5 feet long and made my breath stop. The shiny ebony feathers were lush and ineffable. He was smiling shyly as I reached up to stroke his wings, a reflex I couldn't hold back. They were soft. softest thing I've ever touched, making my fingertips tingle as I traced them up to the bone.

Castiel flinched when my fingers hit the base, where his wings met his back. He let out a small gasp, "Dean, that's uh.." He turned his head away from mine, "That spot is..." he bit his lip nervously.

"Oh yea?" I lightly grazed my fingertips in circles, all over the base of the wing and watched him shutter. Teasing, I ran my hands as far as i could on the tops of his wings, his moans and twitches satisfying. I could tell he was turned out, getting more and more tense with each stroke. He was leaning into me a bit harder now, his hard-on pushing onto me through our jeans. Castiel shot me a glare while i was laughing, I pulled him in for another kiss. His firm hands exploring my body, irresistibly aggressive. I curled my fingers, fluffy feathers interlocking in between. They fluttered slightly as he bucked hard against me. I lifted my hand up, and caressed the joint at the top, Cas's entire figure was rigid at the touch, he moaned and bit down on his tongue, trying not to yell out. "You like that, Cas?" I provoked him with each stroke and grip of his wing, using my right hand to feel him up and down his gorgeous angel torso. We picked up a steady pattern, lightly grinding and rolling our hips. I pulled my hands down, gently grazing the base of his wing again to see him quiver, then I moved my hands onto his belt, rushing to remove it. He was still passionately taking in every motion of my mouth, our tongues danced. Castiel huffed and and brushed my hands aside, pulling off his own pants in a hurried manner.

"Dean.." Cas whispered into my neck, hot breath making my heart speed up. He nipped gently at my neck, gesturing to remove my clothes too. I did, I slid them off and kicked them aside. His head resting in the nook of my shoulder, biting softly and leaving faint trails of tongue. The only thing keeping us apart was the thin material of our boxers between us. I had my hands gripped tight around his wings, he bit me in just the right spot and i held on tighter. The motion made Cas flinch back, a slight choke in his breath. "G-god, Dean." He groaned, hips bucking forward subconsciously. He avoided eye contact as I chuckled, embarrassing him for being so needy.

"You want me? "

"Dean, please." He whined, trembling faintly as my mouth groped at his.

As much as I was ready to take him now, to satisfy him and relieve his tension, It made it all the more better seeing him beg for it. Getting worked up and frustrated. "Ohh," I teased him, stroking his sensitive wings up and down, "Maybe this is enough."

Castiel stared into my eyes and ran his tough fingers through my hair, rough. "Fuck, Dean i always obey you, you're mine now."

I was taken aback by his sudden dominance, it was kinda hot actually. I smirked and reached into his boxers, gripping his impossibly hard dick and holding it tight. Cas went in for more kissing. His hot tongue intertwining with mine and soft lips making my entire body ache. He slowly started thrusting into my hand, and I went along, stroking in beat to his hips. His cock throbbed and dripped, heat intensifying. His hands fumbled for my underwear and tugged them down without invitation.

"Cas, woah" I whispered, unable to speak clearly.

"Damn, I want you now Dean, I dont know why I'm acting like this, its too late to stop, I- fuck." Castiel moaned, he shuttered at the last beat of my fist. He was almost at edge, getting desperate for more.

And now there were no layers between us, nothing stopping any urges. Cas grabbed my thighs and spread them, glancing up for consent, knowing what we both wanted. I nodded and leaned my arm up to the nightstand drawer, to grab a small bottle of lube, but Cas already had it in hand. The desire coursed through me and i shut my eyes tight, savoring all the sensations. I could feel his heavy and uneven breathing trail up my thighs, over my dick- making me writhe in my place, up my torso, in my neck, and then onto my lips. He was gentle with his kissing now, like our mouths were melting together in a big hot mess. I winced when I felt a thick finger, cold with lube, prod into me slowly. Even with my whining and wriggling, Cas continued to provoke me, knowing i was getting impatient for more.

After he pulled his fingers out, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and Castiel smiled, "There are those pretty eyes," His body weight adjusted on me, my legs on either side of him, "I wanna make sure this is what you want?" He was careful and I loved it. Always putting my well being first.

"Cas, yes, just, please.." I breathed out while he dragged his arms up my stomach, back arching at the feeling of him pushing against me. His wings shivered, sliding into me slowly. I bit my tongue hard, desperate to contain my groaning. But I knew it was slipping. I reached my arms up and around his back, something to hold onto to while he slowly picked up a rhythm with his hips. Curling my fingers and clawing at his wings, they trembled slightly. His pace quickened and he vigorously tried to steady himself, trying not to cause me any pain, only pleasure. It was hot, the weight on his chest was heavy against mine and i was sure he could feel my heart stammering. Castiel laughed while i struggled to hold back more moaning, his deep and gentle voice made me snap. I wasn't even trying to hold myself together anymore, allowing is name to fill the room from my mouth. My eyes were shut tight, my tongue was lazily peering out of my lips, wet from Castiels. The bed creaked quietly every time his toned body shoved or pushed against mine. The neighbors probably had Castiels name drilled into their heads, I was getting pretty loud. I felt his breathing hitch and a wet heat fill me.

"C- I'm.." I trailed off, holding onto his wings like my life depended on it. The feathers ruffled and flickered in an uneven pattern. "God, Cas!" I cried out as he finished me off, his stomach was wet and sticky and he laughed, my face heated up.

I tried to apologize, but he cut me off, "Well I don't think we've ever seen each other like this." He teased, pulling out of me.

"Yea, well," I took my hands off his wings as he toppled beside me, "I'm glad I did."

Castiels eyes were lighting up, behind a tired smile. Who knows how long we've both been craving it, lusting after the taste of our love. His wings lowered down softly, like a blanket, one over me. Castiels panting was toning down and he shifted his legs over to mine, crossing them. I stroked his long dark feathers and even though their appearance was still overwhelming and distracting, I could hear the sweet nothings he mumbled into my ear. Things quieted down and there was nothing but our long and sleepy breaths that filled the cramped and cheap room. The motions of his chest moving up and down in drifting manners was the last thing I felt that night before falling asleep beside him. I put off the thought of Sam coming home anytime soon, I wanted to savor the moment as long as I could. It was the first time Castiel and I went all the way, and I knew it wouldn't be the last


End file.
